


The Wippet

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: sshg_smut, F/M, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Draco and Ginny introduce Hermione to The Wippet where she enjoys a night of play with none other than Severus Snape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompter:** articcat621  
>  **Prompt:** Classic BDSM trope. She went to the club hoping to find a Dom to take her under his wing. She never expected it to be Severus.  
>  **Warnings/Content:** Here there be kink,use of a riding crop, magical suspension, spanking, digital stimulation, after care, use of a violet wand.  
>  **Notes:** Many thanks to my team of betas H, A and L for helping and encouraging me to get this done. Thanks to articcat621 for the lovely prompt. Hope everyone enjoys.

Hermione clutched her robes tighter over the skimpy black leather skirt and bra Ginny had insisted she wear. Waiting for her redheaded friend outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes in such an underdressed state was ratcheting up her adrenaline level. The black stilettos didn't exactly help her to relax either, not at all her typical choice of footwear. She didn't feel comfortable shifting from foot to foot, fearful of losing her balance. Suddenly it occurred to her to cast a balance charm on her shoes so she could successfully expend some nervous energy by pacing back and forth.

She was regretting ever confiding in Ginny about her submissive fantasies. Hermione knew that Ginny had met Draco at the club and that they still regularly attended. They promised to mentor her and help her find a safe Dom who could ease her into the lifestyle that so intrigued her.

Five minutes later after Hermione had repeatedly double checked that she had her parchment that listed her hard and soft limits on it Ginny and Draco finally arrived. Draco was suave as ever in his tailored black trousers and emerald green robes. Ginny for her part was clad in white heels but black robes that could be concealing absolutely any kind of outfit. Hermione noted her leather collar with a platinum M hanging from the front, symbolizing her belonging to Malfoy.

"What took you so long?" Hermione hissed when they were within earshot. "I've been standing out here dressed like a trollop outside your brother's shop where anyone we know could see me."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Draco and I were unexpectedly postboned. He seemed to especially like the new outfit he gave me for tonight." Ginny flushed and glanced back at Draco.

He stepped forward and held out his arms to both of the cloaked women. "Hermione, my sincerest apologies for our late arrival. Do you have your list? I'll be needing it to make the proper introductions." She retrieved the list from her purse and handed it to him. Draco slipped it neatly into his breast pocket. "If you'll take my arm I'll gladly Apparate us to our destination."

Glancing around, Hermione stepped closer and wrapped her hand around Draco's left arm and saw Ginny take his right. A quick spin, a blur of light, and that nauseating sensation of being squeezed through a drinking straw later and they stood in a brightly lit reception area.

"Welcome to The Wippet," a middle aged witch dressed in business robes standing behind a standard wooden reception desk said as the trio stepped forward. "Lovely to see you again Master Malfoy and Gin. Dink will take your cloaks and then please do introduce your lovely companion." The witch gestured to the waiting house-elf. They handed over their cloaks and Dink popped out of the room.

Draco stepped forward and motioned for Hermione to join him at the desk but not before she got an eyeful of Ginny's outfit. The tiniest white garter set with lace panties and sheer bra Hermione had ever seen.

"This is Hermione, she's here with me and Gin but she is not my submissive. She has expressed interest in joining our community and has prepared her list of hard and soft limits as well as written down her safe word on this parchment." Draco handed Hermione's list to the witch at the desk.

The witch looked down the list quickly, "Miss please repeat your safe word three times, I'm going to record it on here," she set a small recording device on the top of the desk. "It will be shared with the watchers who are located throughout the room. They are there to ensure that if at any time during your play you say your safe word that it is respected and play ceases." The witch gestured at Hermione.

"Niffler. Niffler. Niffler," Hermione repeated clearly.

"Thank you. Now I see you've got a few hard limits, blood play, watersports and scat among them. I recommend you stay out of the left corridor of the cellar. The rooms there are specially designed to accommodate those particular kinks." The witch smiled, "How silly of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Sarah, the contact person for all submissives who visit our club."

Hermione stretched out her hand to shake Sarah's. "Pleased to meet you. Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Now, let's just finish up here and you can go with Master Malfoy and Ginny into the main hall. That's where most of the socialising is done. Of course some members do play there as well but there are plenty of private and semi-private rooms and alcoves available as well."

Sarah swished her wand at Hermione's throat and she felt velvet encase it. Reaching up to feel her new collar she arched an enquiring eyebrow.

"Around your throat is the standard issue submissive collar that denotes three things, that this is your first club visit, that you are looking for a Dominant, and that you have come here tonight under the express protection of Master Malfoy. Any who want to play with you should by courtesy ensure that he is aware that they are making overtures even if you happen to be in separate areas of the club. You are of course free to play with whomever you chose, the collar just ensures an added layer of protection to those new to our establishment."

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on trying to remember everything she had been told and not self combusting with anticipation of playing with a Dominant in such a reputable establishment who clearly cared for their members.

"Oh, one last thing," Sarah interjected as the trio turned to walk through the door into the main hall "Anyone who knows the spell 'revelare rajoja' will be able to see a copy of this list," she held up Hermione's list, " and therefore know if their own desires coincide with yours. That's all dear, have a good time."

With Ginny following discretely behind them Draco led Hermione out into the main hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was very impressed. The room everyone was referring to as the main hall was as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts but tastefully lit by torches in wall sconces and what appeared to be floating balls of light. Not an overly bright room, there was still plenty to see. An area in the centre was cleared as though intended to be used for performances. Around the room were various groupings of couches, chairs and settees. Five fireplaces were spread along the walls providing a comfortable warmth.

In one corner she could see a shirtless man, pectorals and biceps rippling as he spanked a woman over his knee. Witnessing such an act of submission and the beauty of the act the two were performing was enough to soak the scrap of lace that passed for her knickers.

She kept scanning the room and her eyes lit upon dark clad figures spaces evenly around the room. They weren't staring overly long at any one group of people but seemed to be constantly scanning the room. They must be the witches and wizards there to ensure everyone's safety and she had to admit she felt good to know there were so many precautions in place.

Ginny tugged on her arm. "Come on, Draco's halfway to an open couch and you're just standing here gaping like a fish out of water." She began leading Hermione through the room in Draco's wake. He sat at one end of the sofa and Hermione sat next to him. Close enough to make it clear that she was a member of his party but far enough away that she remained approachable. Ginny settled at Draco's feet in a perfect example of the traditional Submissive's pose. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes still, she was watching everything she could. Eventually Draco rose and took Ginny over to what looked like a stocks only lower and she began to fellate him. Hermione looked away curious to find other scenes to observe and relaxed onto the sofa to enjoy her evening.

Some time later a man in what appeared to be Regency attire, white breeches and a black tailcoat with shining buttons and shining black boots approached. Hermione was captivated by the look of him, and also by the riding crop he held so casually in his left hand. Her eyes followed the tiny row of shiny buttons up from his trim waist over his chest to his face. She gasped and did a double take. ”Professor Snape?” she asked.

“Miss Granger, how pleasant to see you. Sir will suffice, I haven't been your professor in years,” came his silky reply.

“Pleased to see you again, sir,” she said with lowered eyes, “have you come to say hi to Draco?”

“I can see he is rather occupied with Miss Weasley at the moment, however, it was you I came over to see. I took the liberty of examining your list of limits and see that we are quite compatible. I've come to see if you'd like to accompany me to my room just down the hall.”

“This is my first time here, sir, and my first time in any such play situation. I would not want to disappoint you, as you know I have quite a record for doing so.”

“Nonsense, you were Potter's best friend and I had a facade to maintain. You were by far the most gifted student in your year.” He arched an eyebrow. “I promise I am quite different here than the snarky bastard of a teacher you remember from Hogwarts.”

She looked at him skeptically, clearly unsure and yet at the same time clearly drawn to him. The masculinity and dominance radiated off of him and she could feel the urge to submit to him, to anything he asked of her rising up inside her. He wasn't always the object of her desire, in fact in school she quite disliked him, however since discovering this new side of herself memories of him and his strict demeanor had provided many nights frigging material. She never expected to see him here of all places though and wondered why neither Draco nor Ginny had mentioned seeing him.

“Would you sit a moment? Perhaps tell me a little of what you have planned?” she asked him softly.

“Of course.” He sat next to her on the sofa, close enough to put one arm around her shoulders and purr into her ear. “You're quite interested in impact play,” he tapped the riding crop against his boot, ”and electricity play; only someone familiar with the muggle world could give you that. I can suspend you magically or with ropes, whip you, flog you, spank you, tease your skin with all sorts of sensations and bring you to the brink of orgasm with just my voice.” He paused here and looked into her eyes. “I can smell your arousal from here, the scent grows more potent the longer I sit here.” Trailing his fingers along her bare shoulders he continued, “I promise to take good care of you Miss Granger, I know your safe word, niffler. For your reference mine is Potter. However, I do hope that neither of us will have cause to use them. So I shall make my offer again.” His nose nudged her earlobe and his breath fanned onto the skin of her neck, “Will you grant me the pleasure of your company in a private room just down the hall?”

Hermione's eyes had dilated enough that there was barely a hint of colour left to be seen and her breaths were coming hard and fast. Just his voice and his nearness had re-soaked her already damp knickers. He could smell her. She should be mortified but he seemed quite pleased that she had responded so to his nearness.

Licking her parched lips she nodded “Yes, I'll just tell Draco--”

“There's no need for that. I informed him I was coming to speak with you before I approached as is the custom for approaching a first time visitor to our establishment. He gave his approval and so now,” he rose and offered her his arm, “let us go somewhere a bit more...private, hmm?” She stood on shaking legs and allowed him to lead her to a side passage on the right side of the hall and down to a wooden door painted black, leaving no doubt as to whose room it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus pushed the door open and led Hermione through it. She was stunning; a bit taller than she had been the last time he'd seen her although that was in part due to the heels she was wearing. Her skin was glowing and she truly looked fascinated by all she had seen tonight. He'd watched her covertly from the shadows for almost an hour before approaching her.

“Please remove your shoes and leave them under the table next to the door,” he said as he closed the door behind them. The room was warded to keep sound in and out, with the exception of the safe-word listening charm that could not be overrode. All other sounds would remain for their ears only.

She did as he asked and moved to the rug in the center of the room. She kneeled and took up the submissive pose she'd seen Ginny model earlier. Thighs spread, hands palm up, sitting on her heels, head bowed, eyes on the floor. She could feel him looking at her. She hoped desperately that she'd done the right thing and that this oh so dominant man was pleased with her offer of submission.

Severus didn't know what to say, or think, most first time submissives needed more coaching than just being asked to take off their shoes. Miss Granger had clearly had some discussion of what a proper submissive does before she decided to come to the club. Draco and Ginny were probably mentoring her outside of the scene to help her find what it was she needed. He had suspected as much when he saw how detailed and extensive her limits list was. She had considered many things that most novices didn’t even think of. He was quite pleased with this as it would lead them both towards greater pleasure and increase the chance of more play time together.

“Very good, Miss Granger,” he purred. He was no fool; he knew exactly how his voice affected women when used in the proper manner.

Hermione couldn't help the flush that rose on her cheeks and spread down her neck. Hearing praise from him in that tone of voice was a novelty. She knew from her long talks with Ginny that she shouldn't speak until given permission to do so or until asked a direct question.

Severus paced around her examining her posture and the muscles of her back and hips. She certainly was an exquisite example of womanhood. Her hair fanned out from her head like a crazed mass of curls in ambers and chestnuts. “I will plait your hair back for this session, while it is lovely it could potentially get in the way.” He said this as he stood behind her and started to gather her hair into his hands. Deftly with long fingers well practiced at plaiting he bound her riotous curls into a french plait. Securing the end with a conjured elastic, “If you choose to play with me again in the future I would appreciate it if you came to me with your hair already in such a plait.”

She nodded her head briefly to show her understanding of the request. Her heart was racing, he was already speaking of potential for future play dates and they hadn't even really begun to play yet.

“Excellent, you've finally learned to hold your tongue.” He chuckled darkly as he noticed the shiver of arousal race down her spine.

As he rounded to stand in front of her she stared at his shiny boots. Breathing deeply and evenly she tried to centre herself and focus only on him and how much she desired submitting to him. 

A wave of magic washed over her and she felt the scraps of lace that passed for her clothing disappear. "The outfit was quite fetching but I prefer to see all of you. Look at me Miss Granger."

Hermione raised her eyes slowly, taking in every inch of him from his boots to his glittering black eyes.

"I would like for you to stand now and raise your arms above your head."

"Yes, sir," came her quiet response as she quickly did as she was told. Another wave of magic washed over her skin and she felt velvet encase her wrists and ankles pulling her up and spreading her limbs. 

A whisper of silk trailed across her shoulders and down her spine as he stood behind her. Leaning close enough that she could feel the heat from his body and his breath on her neck his deliciously dark voice purred in her ear. "I'm going to blindfold you now Miss Granger. I've seen you eyeing my riding crop since the moment I approached you and I believe it is time you got better acquainted with it." 

The silk slipped up her spine and she felt it cover her eyes which she had closed trying to savour the sound of his voice and his calm assurance that she would enjoy his crop. 

For the next five minutes Severus circled her, flicking the crop lightly against her skin. Her buttocks, breasts and thighs all had a lovely pink tinge to them. Her breathing was labored but he could still sense she hadn't quite made it to subspace. Not at all unusual for a first time. 

As he circled her one last time he aimed his crop directly at the thatch of neatly trimmed curls hiding her clit. She cried out and the end of his crop came back damp with her arousal. "Well, well, someone has quite enjoyed herself so far this evening." Severus chuckled richly, his own arousal pulsing in his tight trousers. But this was about her submission to him, not his desire to bed her. 

Waving his wand he released her arms and legs, catching her and lowering her to the bed that stood along one wall. Gently his fingers removed the blindfold and worked down one arm from shoulder to fingertips and then the other before swiftly moving on to her ankles. 

"Aftercare is especially important after suspension play. It can only be done for brief periods of time before serious damage is done to the submissive's arms," he spoke to her softly as he worked, bringing circulation back to all the right places. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"Fine, sir. Better than fine really. I quite enjoyed your riding crop. It was...less intense than I imagined it would be, sir." 

"Ah, it can indeed be more intense Miss Granger, don't worry about that, I was just introducing you. This is your first experience with submission after all, no matter how many books you've read or conversations you've had with Miss Weasley."

"So what happens now?" 

"What happens now...?" Severus repeated her sentence back to her. 

"Sir. What happens now, sir?" She blushed to the roots of her hair and down to her collar bones. 

"I'll let that infraction slide for the moment," came his steady reply. "Lay back on the bed and spread your arms and legs." She did as she was told but stopped mid-motion as he continued. "Not over your head, just out away from your body."

He walked over to a chest of drawers she hadn't noticed before and opened a white box on top. From inside he pulled out small metal points that he placed over his fingertips and a thicker plastic looking wand. She could hear the hum of electricity and knew exactly what he had in his hands. 

Gulping down her anticipation Hermione stared at him as he strode back to the bed. She could feel the dampness of her arousal cooling between her thighs, until her eyes locked on the distinct outline of Severus's erection outlined perfectly by the tight white breeches he was wearing. 

He started at her ankles and sent a small spark into her skin. The tingle made her squirm. "Try to hold still, focus on the sensation." He stared into her eyes and she nodded. 

Moving slowly but steadily Severus sparked up across her body avoiding any direct contact with her pussy which was starting to leak arousal again. Distinct lines of wetness could be seen on her thighs. As he came up to her chest he commanded her to open her eyes. Smirking as she licked her lips and focused on the sight of his cock straining to be free, he slid his hand above her nipples and sent a zap of electricity directly onto the pebbled peak. "Enjoying the view Miss Granger?"

Hermione was floating, the electricity leaping across her skin was the most intense sensation she had felt in many years. It felt like every zap went straight to her clit and she was sure there was a damp spot on the bed where her pussy had leaked. The bliss of the Violet wand surpassed her imagination and when Severus commanded in that voice for her to open her eyes she couldn't help but obey. 

Licking her lips she tried to respond to his question but she could only nod fervently at him. Oh she hoped he would let her taste him tonight. 

Arching an eyebrow Severus sent a spark of electricity into her other nipple and watched her eyes glaze over. He was succeeding, she was well on her way to subspace. Pulling back from her nipples he banished the Violet wand to its box and pulled her up and into a sitting position. 

"I'm going to spank your bottom now you naughty girl, you've soaked the bedclothes with that dripping pussy." He briskly sat down next to her and positioned her over his knee. Spreading her legs so he could see the results this spanking had on her, he quickly brought his hand down with a smack. Changing the position of his hand with each stroke he turned her backside a delightful shade of red. 

By the time his hand was hurting and his cock throbbing, trapped as it was beneath her stomach, she was moaning and writhing incoherently, and there was a rather large wet spot on his thigh.

Severus smoothed his hands gently over her burning arse and slipped first one, two, three fingers into her soaked pussy and thumbed her clit with a gentle rhythm. Hermione cried out with each stroke and when that wave of climax finally broke over her, the stranglehold her pussy had on his fingers was impressive enough to make him wish it had been his cock not his fingers inside her. 

Severus had rules for this sort of thing however, a submissive could be played with, fingered and even given multiple orgams but never fucked on their first time playing with him. Most often he didn't fuck them until a play arrangement of some sort had been agreed on between the two at a neutral location. Fucking a submissive often brought romantic feelings and not the submission he craved into the dungeon. He would have to see where things went with Miss Granger after tonight. 

After vanishing the traces of their pleasure from his breeches, he carefully picked her up and summoned a soft terry cloth robe to wrap her in as he sat with her on the bed stroking her hair and arms, providing a comforting support to her as she came down from her orgasm and returned from subspace. 

"Thank you sir," she whispered into his chest sometime later. 

"It was my pleasure Miss Granger," he replied. He wasn't lying. Fingering her to orgasm had pushed him to his limit and he had spent himself inside his breeches with nary a finger touching him. 

He waited for a while longer before shifting her off of his lap and standing up. "How are you feeling now?" he asked her. 

"Wonderful, sir. Thank you for being so gentle and kind tonight," Hermione replied. 

"That is how all submissive's first trip into submission should be, gentle and kind. It is a great joy for a Dominant like myself to initiate such a willing submissive." He paced away from the bed where she sat and turned back to her letting desire show in his eyes. 

"Feel free to stay in this room as long as you'd like. I shall leave you to yourself as you are steady on your feet and have come down from subspace. If you'd like to play with me again that can be arranged. I do look forward to seeing you here in the Wippet again."

With that he turned and crossed to the door. He swept from the room, not glancing back even when he heard her say, "Thank you again, sir."


	4. Epilogue

Hermione sat on the bed still feeling a bit stunned. Her first adventure into submission had not gone at all like she imagined it would but it was still going to be burned into her memory for life. 

Standing quickly, she transfigured her heels to flats and slipped back into her lacey undergarments. 

Making her way back into the Main Hall she looked around for a glimpse of fiery red and platinum blond but upon finding none she walked through to the reception area. 

"Hello Sarah, Draco and Ginny appear to be occupied somewhere and I don't have the energy to go searching for them. Please let Draco know that I've gone home for the night."

"Yes, Miss Granger of course. Dink!" The house-elf appeared with a crack. "Please fetch Miss Granger's cloak."

A few moments later the elf was back and Hermione was wrapped in her cloak. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I look forward to returning to your club." With that she spun on her heel and apparated home. 

_Fin_


End file.
